Because
by Mahie-Chan
Summary: UA. Parce que dans la vie, tout semble complexe et illogique. On se questionne, on se cherche et souvent, on se perd. Mais parfois... On arrive au bout... Et alors, on peut enfin voir notre soleil. Bonne chance Matt! /Réservé à un public yaoiste/


Note de l'auteur:

Avant tout, bonjour! ( Ou bonsoir! )

Je suis contente que vous veniez jeter un coup d'oeil ici... Après tout, c'est ma première fanfic sur Death Note! Ou du moins, sur certains personnages, vu que je n'ai gardé qu'eux pour les plonger dans un tout autre univers. En fait, cette fic est surtout basé sur Matt.

J'ai déjà pensé écrire quelque chose sur Matt. J'ai même déjà commencé quelque chose... Sans que cela n'aboutisse pour autant. Il faut avant tout dire que j'ai une complète fascination pour ce personnage. C'est assez amusant, car après tout, on ne sait pas grand chose de lui. On ne le connaît pas. Pourtant, sa brève apparition m'a profondément marqué et sa mort brutale a été un choc assez désagréable. Pourtant, son style débraillé, son amour pour les clopes et les jeux vidéo m'ont pas mal amusé. On dirait un grand enfant. Et que dire de son dévouement pour Mello? Sérieusement, c'est un coup de foudre complet! (Rire.)

Mais ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je me jette réellement à l'eau et me lance dans un projet assez volumineux, vue ce que je fais normalement comme fic. Certes, j'aime écrire... Mais jamais avant, je n'avais voulu me rendre aussi loin. J'ai parfaitement conscience qu'il sera extrêmement difficile de développer une vision originale des personnages vus le talent et l'imagination déjà déployé par quelques merveilleux auteurs qui n'ont de cesse que de me faire attendre devant mon ordi -la bave au menton! XD- pour connaître à suite de leurs histoires. Des fanfictions telles que The Storm de Mauguine et The Smithcatchers de Tsubaki Him m'ont complètement marqués... Aussi, c'est en me faisant petite que je me glisse dans le même fandom que ces supers auteurs...

Donc rapidement...

Les plus beaux personnages ne sont pas à moi... XD ( Matt et Mello )

L'histoire par contre... Elle est made in Mahie-Chan XD

Rating M pour Matt et Mello...

Heee...

Peut-être aussi pour «Mature» vue les scènes violentes, le langage de fond de ruelle et le yaoi, hentai, etc... Qui pourrait surgir à un moment ou un autre.

Sur ce...

Bonne lecture!

**Mahie-Chan.**

* * *

**Because **

**Prologue**

Les grands yeux verts dévoraient avidement le paysage qui filait à toute vitesse. Un large sourire se glissa sur son visage en voyant les plaines s'étendre à l'infinis, l'herbe ondoyant paresseusement sous le vent qui soufflait par saccade . Ses petites mains potelées se pressèrent contre la vitre, y laissant des traces de doigts. Après quelques secondes la petite tête rousse se tourna vers l'avant de l'automobile où ses parents parlaient tranquillement. Les perles émeraudes les contemplèrent un long moment, presque aussi fasciné par ces deux jeunes gens que par les vertes plaines.

La jeune femme avait de longs cheveux roux bouclés quoi lui allaient au milieu du dos. Ses traits étaient doux, toujours porteurs de quelques rondeurs appartenant à l'époque de l'enfant qu'elle avait été. Ses grands yeux gris bleus en amandes étaient rieurs et remplit d'une belle joie de vivre. Son visage constellé de discrètes tache de rousseurs ne faisait que renforcer son aire de petite fille.

Le jeune homme quant à lui, avait une chevelure sombre et ébouriffé. Il était grand et doté d'une carrure un peu carré, faisant de lui un homme impressionnant, mais son allure débraillé renforcé par une barbe de quelques jours lui donnaient une allure moins sérieuse et son éternel sourire en coin ne faisait que renforcer cela. Tout comme son fils, il avait de beau yeux vers tendre, comme l'herbe des plaines qui défilaient sur les deux cotés de la route.

Le sourire du petit garçon sembla prendre de l'expansion, puis, se penchant un peu vers l'avant, il commença à parler de sa petite voix claire d'enfant.

- Maman?

La dite maman tourna la tête vers sa chère progéniture en adoptant un sourire maternel, son regard brillant d'amour à la vision du petit garçon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon petit Mail?

Mail se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, le regard teinté de malice.

- On arrive quand?

L'homme éclata de rire sans quitter la route des yeux, s'attirant un regard amusé de la rouquine. Il ne tarda guère à répondre pour sa compagne.

- Voyons Mail! Tu as posé cette question il y à cinq minutes! Qu'ai-je répondu?

- Qu'on arrivait dans une heure à New York.

- Donc si papa à dit qu'il restait une heure il y à cinq minutes... Alors il reste..., continua sa maman.

- Cinquante-cinq minutes, chantonna l'enfant avec bonne humeur.

La jeune femme eu un sourire remplit de fierté. Son fils était très intelligent, plus que la plupart des enfants de son âge. Ça se voyait dans ses beaux yeux. Un regard d'une intelligence aigu mélangé avec une curiosité débordante et une joie de vivre qui faisaient briller ses perles vertes. Dire qu'il n'avait que quatre ans!

Mail jeta un regard dehors, puis attrapa machinalement une peluche de chien toute blanche avec des yeux en bouton. La peluche s'appelait Shilo et, elle aussi, elle avait quatre ans. C'était grand-papa Jeevas qui le lui avait donné quand il était venu voir son petit-fils à l'hôpital, cinq jours après sa naissance. Étant des plus précieuses aux yeux du garçonnet, il l'à traînait partout avec lui, que ce soit bien au chaud dans son lit ou dans le bac à sable. L'enfant frotta lentement son visage contre le jouet, appréciant sa douceur, puis il ramena ses jambes contre lui et ferma les yeux. Tout le monde savait que quand on dormait, les voyages passaient beaucoup plus vite!

Pourtant, il n'eut pas le temps de s'endormir. À moins que tout cela ne soit que cauchemar.

Les grands yeux verts du petit s'ouvrirent vivement en entendant un bruit étrange rapidement suivi du cri de sa mère. Désorienté, il contempla sans comprendre la chemise blanche de son père sur laquelle se formait de grandes taches rouges. Le buste de l'homme s'affaissa sur le volant du véhicule lentement et tout sembla se passer à une vitesse ahurissante. Mail entrevit une voiture noire dont la vitre du passager était baissé. Il eut une fraction de seconde pour remarquer l'homme qui tenait toujours une arme à feu. Puis le véhicule noir disparu de sa vision alors que l'auto de son père zigzaguait aléatoirement sur l'asphalte.

Il entendit sa maman crier... Sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Une peur panique le pétrifiait totalement, l'empêchant de crier ou simplement bouger le moindre de ses membres. Seuls ses yeux semblaient toujours répondre à l'appelle, captant des images floues qui ne pouvait qu'effrayer davantage Mail.

Le corps sans vie de son père contre le volant, son visage figé, les yeux ouverts, mais si vide... Terne... Dépourvue de vie.

Sa mère, la main crispée sur son épaule gauche d'où le sang coulait abondamment, son visage en pleurs, la terreur gravée dans ses yeux gris.

Les voitures qui s'écartaient, leur cédant le passage, les laissant filer dans leur course erratique.

Les plaines, l'herbe qui s'étendait à l'infini, au point où elle semblait rejoindre le ciel au loin.

Une maison solitaire, seule dans les champs.

Son mur de briques grises.

Le mur toujours plus proche... Trop proche!

Le choc. Brutal.

Si brutal que tout s'effondra autour de Mail, le laissant sombrer dans les méandres de l'inconscience.

* * *

Les rideaux étaient tirés, empêchant le moindre parcelle de lumière de pénétrer dans la sombre pièce. Il y avait deux hommes dans la pièce. Un calé confortablement dans un grand fauteuil noir de cuir alors que l'autre était étendu sur un sofa du même style. Le premier était un homme mince et grand à l'allure nerveuse. Ses cheveux noirs venaient frôler ses épaules alors que ses yeux d'un bleu glacial semblaient s'accrocher au moindre détail de son environnement. L'autre homme était davantage compact avec sa taille moins grande et ses membres épais. Son crâne était rasé et son regard d'un noir profond des plus intimidant. Il dégageait une aura de dureté et d'autorité.

Aucun des deux ne disait le moindre mot, dans un coin de la pièce, une télévision captait toute leur attention. Une jolie présentatrice aux formes avantageuses souriait presque jovialement à la caméra, contrastant durement avec ce qu'elle disait.

« ... L'homme aurait été assassiné alors qu'il conduisait son véhicule, accompagné d'une jeune femme et d'un enfant. D'après les témoins, l'automobile aurait roulé à toute vitesse sur plusieurs mètres avant de quitter la chaussée pour heurter brutalement le mur d'une habitation isolée. Bravant les flammes qui se seraient déclarées dans le véhicule, la propriétaire de la maison aurait joué les héroïnes, sauvant l'enfant des flammes in extremis. Le garçon aurait été conduit d'urgence à l'hôpital le plus proche où il reposerait dans un état stable.

La voiture ayant brûlé, il semblerait impossible de déterminer l'identité des passagers.

Suite à cela, nous avons été interviewer la propriétaire de la maison qui... »

- Kyle? lança l'homme installé dans le sofa.

Le dit Kyle émit un grognement pour signifier qu'il avait entendu.

- Trouve moi le p'tit... Je le veux ici quand il sortira de l'hôpital.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il doit avoir de la famille, le môme?

- Personne ne sait qui il est! Tu auras bien le temps de le ramener avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse faire un lien entre lui et un possible parent!

Kyle hocha lentement la tête, puis se leva en s'étirant. Il ne tarda guère à sortir de la pièce, laissant l'autre homme seul.

Toujours confortablement installé, l'homme laissa tomber un ricanement.

Le petit Mail Jeevas aurait mieux fait de rejoindre ses parents dans la mort.

* * *

Voilà pour le Prologue!

Quand au Chapitre 1... Il arrivera dans les prochaines semaines, je suis en période d'examen, alors le temps d'écrire manque à mon grand malheur (Boouuh! Les exams!)

BREF!

Review?

**Mahie-Chan**


End file.
